The broad objectives of this project are to: 1) understand changes in cognition that occur in response to alcohol and related psychoactive drugs (particularly those aspects of cognitive functioning that are under voluntary control in contrast to operations that are carried out automatically) and to use this information to; 2) define the mechanisms that mediate different types of memory and related cognitive functions; 3) develop models that would account for how cognition is impaired in neuropsychiatric disorders in general and in syndromes associated with alcohol abuse in particular; 4) uncover factors that may account for uncontrolled drinking, and 5) to develop strategies for treating impairments in cognitive functioning.